


she keeps me warm

by starlight_sugar



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_sugar/pseuds/starlight_sugar
Summary: Carey and Killian have a day off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work by a fan for fans, not affiliated with MaxFun or the McElroys.  
> 

“Carey,” Killian says, voice so low that Carey can feel it rumbling through her chest, “I have an idea.”

“Ideas normally involve doing things,” Carey warns her. “And that’s what we’re trying to avoid.”

“But you haven’t heard my idea.” One of Killian’s hands settles on the small of Carey’s back, and although Carey’s already curled up on Killian’s chest she tries to curl in closer. “You know how we had things we were supposed to be doing today?”

“What, like brunch with Taako? We can bail on him, it’s Taako.”

Killian laughs, and Carey basks in the joy of it. “Right on.”

“So what’s your idea?”

Killian starts tracing lazy circles against Carey’s back. “What if instead of doing things, we don’t?”

“Mmmmmm.” Carey props her chin up on Killian’s chest. “Can you convince me?”

“Convince you?” Killian repeats. “What do you need convincing of?”

“Well, what if I really,  _ really _ wanted to spend my day off going out and getting drunk with Avi?”

“Then you could do that, it’s not like I’ll stop you. But-” Killian leans forward and kisses Carey, close-lipped, awkward because of the angle. Carey smiles into it anyways. “I think we could manage just fine here alone.”

“You sure about that?”

“Just the two of us, all day, alone. Except for whoever we call to deliver us some fantasy takeout.”

Carey laughs, the way that only Killian can make her laugh. It’s more of a giggle than a laugh, awkwardly high-pitched and a little too genuine. She’d be embarrassed by it if it weren’t for the way Killian looks at her afterwards. Killian gets the dopiest smiles on her face sometimes. Carey would call her on it if she didn’t know that she gets the same way.

“You know,” she says consideringly, “that doesn’t sound too bad.”

“Good,” Killian says. She maneuvers her arms around Carey and then picks her up, moves her so she’s centered more squarely on Killian’s chest. “Because I don’t plan on moving for at least, like, two more hours today.”

“Two hours? What did you want to do for two hours?”

“I think we can keep ourselves busy.”

“Gods, I love days off,” Carey murmurs, and waits for Killian to grin up at her before she leans in and kisses her.

#

Days off at the Bureau of Balance work like this: they don’t exist, for the most part, except if business is slow, and you ask the Director nicely. Carey had been ready to do her fair share of eyelash-batting and favor-bartering to wrangle a day off for both her and Killian, but most of it hadn’t been necessary. The Director had just sighed and smiled and said “of course, you’ve long since earned it,” and that was that.

And that’s how, after at least three more hours spent alternately cuddling and making out, they end up watching Fantasy Netflix together, Carey sprawled across the couch with her head in Killian’s lap. Their fantasy takeout is due to show up at any minute, although Carey isn’t about to get up, and she doesn’t think Killian will either.

“We don’t get to do nothing that often,” Killian says, apropos of nothing, cutting off the judge on Fantasy Chopped.

Carey stretches her neck back to get a better look at Killian. “What do you mean?”

“We’re always training together, or on missions together. Even most of our dates involve going out.” Killian shrugs, eyes flicking away for half a second. “It’s nice to just be together.”

“K, that’s sappy,” Carey says. She can feel her face stretching into a grin, not quite of her own accord, but she’s not about to stop it. “You’re being sappy.”

Killian looks back at her, eyes warm. “You make me wanna be sappy.”

“There’s nobody I’d rather be sappy with.” Carey pushes herself upright and adjusts herself until she’s sitting in Killian’s lap. Killian drops her chin onto one of Carey’s shoulders, and Carey smiles. “Killian?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Killian hooks one of her arms around Carey’s waist and grabs one of Carey’s hands. Carey immediately laces her fingers through Killian’s.

They don’t get days off, really. They don’t get time together to sit and watch Fantasy Netflix, or to sleep in, or to just soak in each other’s existence. It’s one of the hazards of the job, and Carey has no illusions about the other hazards. But there’s no possible way for things to go wrong here and now, with Killian here. She’s safe. She’s always safe with Killian.

“I love you too,” Killian says, voice soft.

Carey lifts their joined hands and brushes a kiss against Killian’s knuckles, and Killian presses a kiss into the curve of Carey’s neck. Carey can feel her smiling into it.

There’s a knock on the door, and Carey groans. “Do we really need to eat?”

“We already ordered the food.”

“Killian. K. I’m not getting up.”

Killian considers this for a second before pausing Fantasy Chopped. “Climb on my back?”

Carey sighs. “If I have to,” she says, forcing herself to sound long-suffering and not like she’s fucking stoked to piggyback on her awesome tall girlfriend.

Killian starts to get to her feet, so Carey lets go of her hand and swings around to her back. Killian catches her, because of course she does, and goes to the door easily.

The delivery person doesn’t seem at all fazed by either of them, instead opting to hold out a plastic bag. “That’s gonna be twenty gold pieces, ma’ams.”

Killian fishes out a handful of gold and drops it in the delivery person’s outstretched hand. “That should be twenty-five, keep the rest.”

“And these,” Carey adds, leaning forward to drop a couple more on the pile.

“Thanks,” the delivery person says, sounding gratified.

Killian takes the bag. “Have a good day now.”

“Yeah, you too.”

Killian closes the door and starts the trek back to the couch. “You having a good day, Car?”

“I’m having a pretty good day, thanks for asking, how about you?”

“I’m having the best day.”

“Aww!” Carey leans forward and kisses Killian’s cheek. “You’re sweet.”

“You should get off my back so we can sit on the couch again.”

“I’m okay with sitting on your back on the couch.”

“Are you really?”

Carey jumps off Killian’s back, landing squarely on the couch. “I mean, cuddling is better, though.”

“Cuddling is better,” Killian agrees, setting the takeout on the floor in front of them. She sits down and Carey curls into her side immediately. “You comfy?”

“I’m so comfy.”

Killian drops a kiss on the top of Carey’s head. “Good. Me too.”

“Great,” Carey says, and she means it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can say hi on tumblr @pervincetosscobble or twitter @jazfiute, thanks for reading!


End file.
